the Naru Uzuzmaki chronicles: a vixen's journey
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: all her life Naru has hidden the fast he is actually a she but now after 3 years of training abroad with jyriah and a bit of puberty she can no longer hide this
1. wait naruto's a girl?

**onyxwolf: welcome all to my first ever naruto fan fiction now meet my fellows here**

**Naru Uzimaki: hello I gu****e****ss I'm in this instead of Naruto**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'sup**

**Kiba Inuzuka: well hello Naru ;)**

**Naru: keep on dreaming dog boy -_-;**

**Kiba: ouch that hurts Naru**

**Onyxwolf: okay Kiba and Naru stop that time to explain the story**

**Naru and Kiba: Hai**

**Onyxwolf: okay first off this has a few things that are different from the story witch are listed below**

**1) naruto never flirted with Sakura and hid the fact that he was a girl**

**2) sasuke never left the village**

**3) expect nose bleeds and jaws dropping**

**Onyx wolf: so now without further ado the disclaimer**

**disclaimer: Onyxwolf wolf does not own naruto nor it's characters he's just a fan**

**chapter 1 - wait naruto is a girl!?**

it was a peaceful day in the leaf village with the bright warm sun high in the sky it was now a lil after 12:00 pm and its now been 3 year since Naruto left on a journey with Jyriah and was soon to be returning and this is where our story starts at the gates of the village as 2 figures began entering the village and the 2 chunin guarding the gates saw something as one simply fainted with a nose bleed as the other jaw just dropped as a blond woman walked in to the village next to jyriah.

"I told you people would notice you old pervert!" snapped the blond she wore a black tank top over a fishnet with a jacket it had long sleeves witch were orange but the body of it would just cover her breasts was black you could also see a belly button ring and lastly a pair of black pants with a kunai holster strapped to her right leg and her hair was long and loose as she pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

"heh calm down Naru I have to see tsunade you go walk around or go home" said Jyriah as he poffed away

"damn it jyriah don't just ditch me!" she snapped and sighed as she adjusted her headband and walked into the village she soon arrived at her home or rather the remains what was once the apartment complex she called home was now a pile of ash and rubble "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" shouted a now freaking Naru unable to look away. soon the old man she recognized as her land lord came walking by(one of the few people that knew she was a infact a girl all these years)

"Mr. Moto what happened!?" she demanded

"oh if it isn't li'l Naru" said the old man he had been an anbu black ops jounin back in the day and was assigned as the land lord of the building to insure no one had brought harm to her as people tended to do

"I'm sorry Naru it happened one night a drunk started a fire but we couldn't stop the fire in time to save the apartments" explained the old shinobi

"now where will i live" whined Naru as she heared a gasp as she turned around and saw 2 people she hadn't seen in years on the right was a pink haired kunoishi who had trained under the 5th hokage all these years and on the left was a black haired shinobi who wore a chunin uniform

"naruto?" asked Sakura

"um yeah..." said Naru hesitantly

"why are you using the sexy jutsu?" she asked as Naru sighed and began explaining everything and why she had to disguise herself

"..and that's why only a few people knew about me actually being a girl" finnished Naru

"I see I get it I assume kakashi didn't know" said Sasuke as she shrugged

"who knows what sensei knows" said Naru

"I'm guessing it couldn't have been easy on you training with that perv jyriah" said sakura

"not really he told me I'm more like his daughter or grand daughter" said Naru "so how is everyone your the first I've seen"

"everyone is fine but your the only genin left in our group" said Sasuke

"WHAT!" shouted Naru as 3 jounin walked up

"squad 7?" asked one of the jounin as sakura nodded

"lady tsunade has summoned you" said the jounin as they left

"looks like jyriah is done talking with her shall we?" asked naru standing up as the trio made they're way to the tower and entered the office to find Jyriah and kakashi there

"Naru it's good to see you again" said Kakashi he having not changed at all

"naru Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke uchiha as of this moment your no longer squad 7" said tsunade

"WHAT!?" shouted the trio, all 3 shocked by this anouncment.

"Tsunade along with other kage from other lands have decided that Naru will be promoted to the rank of Chunin and thus your time with me as your sensei has come to an end" explained Kakashi

"yes, as kakashi says but I'll be keeping the 3 of you together and you'll be gaining a new 4th member of your new squad" said tsunade

"and who's that grandma?" asked Naru

"Ichigo if you'll please come in" asked tsunade as a shinobi walked in he wore an open chunin vest with a black crew neck, and a pair of ripped pants with a kunai pouch on his right leg, and lastly a leaf headband as he set a sound headband and sound ninja gear and sonic gauntlet on tsunade's desk

"its good to finally be back hokage" said the man he had an athletic build shoulder length dark brown hair and golden eyes.

"whats he doing with sound gear?" asked Sasuke immediatley suspicious

"if you must know I was recruited 4 years ago as a genin to infiltrate the sound village and learn what i could about orochimaru's operation." stated ichigo

"then why didn't you warn us about the attack on the village 3 years ago!" snapped Sakura.

"i didn't know till the sound ninja return and I lost my older sister in that attack" said Ichigo "and it wasn't till the sound village used me last year that's when i left"

"what you mean?" asked Naru

"the sound village made me into a jinchuriki" stated ichigo

"Jinchuriki?" asked sakura and sasuke

"that when you seal a demon into a human like when the 4th hokage sealed the 9 tailed fox" explained Naru

"correct they sealed a 4 tailed wolf demon inside me but not very good annoying wolf keeps invading my dreams" stated Ichigo

"it was unfortunate that had to happen and couldn't be prevented." said tsunade

"till your able to work together your all on stand by and Naru as for your home we'll be assigning you to a new apartment complex the same one that Ichigo here will be staying at" stated Tsunade. Ichigo looked Naru up and down and whistled.

"well hello neighbor" flirted Ichigo and before any retaliation there was a poof and he was gone leaving a blushing naru.

**end chapter.**

**onyx wolf: and there is the first chapter and sorry sai fanboy no sai I hate him**

**Sasuke: so whats up with his Ichigo guy**

**Onyxwolf: thought I'd put in a guy that would like to flirt with Naru**

**Naru: why thank you wolf**

**Kiba: -_- what about me**

**Onyxwolf: naru did you hear som****e****thing**

**Naru: i****'****m afraid i didn****'****t Wolf :3**

**Kiba: gah~**


	2. kyuubi vs inukai

**Onyxwolf: ****H****ello everyone today's chapter will be less action and more about people finding out about Naru and of cou****r****se Ichigo flirting with her**

**Naru: ****M****ore like picking on me *pouts***

**Ichigo: ****N****ow don****'****t you look cute ;3**

**Naru: ep~! 0/0 leave me alone**

**Ichigo: heh no way**

**Kiba: hey what about *poffs***

**Onyxwolf: Kiba shut up**

**kiba: *is now tied up an gaged as hes handed over to Anko***

**Anko: thanx wolf *drags kiba off to the m rated room***

**disclaimer: onyxwolf does not own naruto but he is a fan**

**chapter 2 - Kyubii vs. inukai**

Naru was now on her way to her new apartment but she wasn't really paying attention to herself but rather the convo in her head.

[kyubii's cage]

"What you want fox if its about the seal the answer is still no" said Naru with her hands on her hips as she looked and the gigantic eyes with in the cage

"You must kill that infernal wolf" snarled kyubii causing Naru to raise her an eyebrow

"You expect me to kill a new comrade just like that?" asked Naru a li'l pissed

"That wolf is weak and must die!" demanded Kyubii

"No, I'm not doing it snarl and demand all you want its not happening" she said as she left kyubii as he roared in anger.

[real life]

Naru opened her eyes as she was now a ichiraku's raman and whistled at the new digs as she popped her head in she saw now one was in there and decided she'd head in "Ayame? Teichu?" she asked she had told them when she 11 and had kept it a secret even from the 3rd hokage or iruka-sensei.

"heh I see your finally back and finally blossomed" said Ayame causing Naru to blush as she took her seat

"but not my appetite or diet 4 bowls please" asked Naru as Ayame and her dad laughed and began cooking as she began eating as soon as she was handed the first bowl. 5 hours later it was 11:30 and there was enough empty raman bowls to feed an entire imperial army "that was good thank well I'm off" said Naru getting up

"but wasn't your place burnt down?" asked Teichu as she nodded

"yeah but granny got me a new place only down side is a new squad mate lives over there too and he's annoying" stated Naru as Ayame laughed

"well good luck with the new place but before you go we where able to save this for you" said Ayame as they pulled out a trench coat that resembled what the 4th hokage once wore.

"thank you Ayame gramps gave it to me he said it had belonged to my father I'm glad it didn't go up in flames" said Naru folding the coat around her arm as she bowed and took off and soon arrived at the complex its was nicer but seem a li'l to expensive for what she got paid as she noticed something on the roof. "wait, is that Ichigo?" she asked herself as she jumped up onto the roof landing next to the person she thought it was

"hmm? oh hey Uzumaki" said Ichigo as he looked up at the sky.

"what are you doing up here at this time of night?" asked Naru and took a seat next to him

"if you must know I'm star gazing been a habit I've developed due to Inukai" explained Ichigo

"Inukai?" asked Naru

"my demon who has made it apparent I should kill you cause your kyubbi's jinchuriki"

"let me guess did the whole 'I smelt it's weakness and human laws do not matter' bit am i right?" asked Naru as Ichigo chuckled and nodded

"you got it Uzimaki" said Ichigo and the two jinchurikis laughed.

"well I'm calling it a night" said Naru jumping up

"heh got room for 2 in there" flirted Ichigo and then immediately regreted it as Naru stomped on his face and stormed off gumbling things like 'what kind of girl does he think I am' it was a miracle the door didn't break as she slamed it. "hmm feisty i like a challenge" said Ichigo with the print of her kunoichi heel on his face.

it has been a week now since she got back and had already tried shopping 3 times the first time with Sakura and Ino who were a bit too girly, the 2nd time it was Tsunade and Shizune who where just as bad but then out of no where Kurenai and Anko approached her and took her shopping... okay more like dragged her out of her apartment kicking and screaming but to Naru's surprise it work except when Anko tried to get to try some super revealing cloths and lingerie and Naru simple used shadow clones to get away with the cloths she liked the most. it was now Friday and she was offically becoming a chunin. get a new id picture taken and she'd get her chunin vest she was pretty excited about it as she looked herself in her new mirrior her top was black with orange trim and low cut and hung of her shoulder and was held up by straps connected to a choaker she wore she wore a fishnet under her top and a pair of shorts and fingerless gloves. she was attractive and she knew it as she sliped on her black and orange jacket and her head band she headed out as she opened her door she jumped by surprised that Sasuke and ichigo where at her door and glaired at them.

"what?" she asked only having an attitudde for being made late

"Kakashi sent us to pick you up" said Sasuke in his cool demeaner

"oh alright then I was heading there already" said Naru as her and her 2 shinobi teammates followed her "I see you that have that foot print on your face" said Naru nonchalantly. it was true Ichigo still had the foot print he had been lieing saying it was done during solo training.

"oh shut up" grumbled Ichigo it obvious he was in a bad mood today when they Arrived at the tower Naru stoped as she saw Garra there

"Garra!" said Naru excitedly Garra and his siblings from the sand village had been the first to find out as it was the first stop after Naru's developments she ran up to the sand jinchuriki and glomped him

**{an: I'm giving garra a bit of ooc he only let naru get close to him but others he won****'****t}**

"Uzimaki" said garra as his eyes roamed over to to Sasuke and Ichigo. "uchiha whos this?" asked Garra

"Ichigo hymoto our squad's new member" sasuke said matter-of-factly as they all walked in and found sakura, jyriah, kakashi, konkuro and Temari as Tsunade came in wearing the hokage robes and hat

"Naru Uzimaki if you'll please come forward" said Tsunade being all bussiness as naru walked forward

"granny" said Naru as tsunade held out a new leaf headband, chunin vest, and the chunin uniform. Naru smiled excitedly as removed her old headband and replaced it with the new one followed my the vest "thank you granny" said Naru as she bowed to tsunade and tsunade bowed in return "must be dreading this its one step closer to your retirment" joked naru as Sakura waked up to her

"ideot you dont say somthing like that at a cerrimony" scolded Sakura

"cha! yeah you show her girl!" shouted inner sakura in sakura's head Sasuke and and the others simply sweatdroped and with that the cerrimony was over and now Naru, ichigo, sakura, sasuke and Kakashi walked into ichiraku's raman

"in honnor of Naru's promotion to chunin the ramans on me.. but Naru i know you so I'm only buying 3 bowls for you

"awe your mean sensei~" pouted Naru as the other laughed except for Ichigo who seemed lost in his own world as they all took they're seats Kakashi sat at the bar while Sasuke and sakura sat at a booth and Ichigo sat by himself. seeing this Naru grabed her first bowl and Ichigo's and walked over to him and sat across from him and setting down the bowls

"what you want Naru?" asked Ichigo

"whats up with you you've been sour and in a grumpy mood all day!?" demanded Naru crossing her arms. Ichigo looked at her with one eye.

"if you must know... today is the anniversary of my sisters death" said Ichigo

"do you know how she died?" asked naru as she put up a barrier so the others couldn't hear

"according to the anbu that told me she was at the stadium when the sand and sound ninja attacked she was killed by a sand jounin" said Ichigo

"I'm sorry well..." Naru began _"okay this is awkward what do i sa__y__ i don__'__t know what__ its__ like to loose family"_ thought Naru and sighed "honestly I don't know what to say Ichigo I was born an orphan my father died fighting kyuubi and my mother died giving birth to me I cant morn them cause I never knew them" Naru admitted the only family I've known is squad 7 the 3rd hokage, jyriah and lady tsunade" Naru admitted

"I see I geuss we all have our own troubles" with that he looked to the right and so did naru only to find everyone looking at them as the barrier went down

"heh finished admitting your love you two?" teased Sakura

"its nothing like that!" snapped Naru blushing as Ichigo chuckled and Naru glaired at him and got up and left saying she was not hungry. she walked thru the village a lil annoyed just cause they knew she was a girl now they thought she had to fall for someone "stupid ichigo" grumbled Naru as she kicked a peble and heared somone say owe as she looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru "Kiba?" asked Naru as Kiba looked up.

"and you are?" asked Kiba as Naru sweat dropped everyone already knew yet he didn't

"it's me naruto!" exclaimed Naru as Kiba began laughing witch began to piss her off

"yeah right since when is naruto a girl" laughed Kiba

"well I was able to kick the crap out of you and that mutt in the chunin exams now wasn't I!?" snapped Naru

"...wait your being serious?" asked Kiba

"DUH YOU MORON!" snapped Naru.

"wait but when how" stammered a very confused Kiba

"I hid the fact I was a girl but now I cant" she said and began muttering something about jyriah being stupid

"wow well I have to admit you look great" said kiba grinning

"your not gonna start hitting on me too cause I'm fucking tired of that!" snapped Naru as Kiba shook his head

"no way your to annoying to try and date" said Kiba

"wow thanks" said Naru pissed

"what I say now" said a confused Kiba

"nothing" said Naru as she sighed

"so who's been hitting on you?" asked Kiba as he and Akimaru began walking with her

"well this new guy on the squad Ichigo Hymoto hes keeps hitting on me even after I stomped on his face" said Naru

"ouch" said kiba

"he deserved it" growled Naru soon they arrived at her home "well Kiba it was nice talking to you, bye" said Naru running up to the apartment

**[fire country border]**

5 leaf shinobi fall dead around 2 figures. one was tall and slim this obvious even with his black cloak with red clouds on it next to him was a much taller and broader man with a sword on his back "c'mon Itachi lets go get us a jinchuriki" said the broad man in the same cloak as his comrade who was now identified as Itachi uchiha

"yes, lets" said Itachi as they walked past the bodies in the direction of the leaf village

**end chapter**

**onyxwolf: well looks like everyone has a bit of trouble on the way**

**Sasuke: finally I can kill itachi!**

**Naru: gonna get your ass handed to you again ****more like it**

**Ichigo: I can take a couple of ronin**

**Naru: I doubt you can take itachi and ki *mouth is covered by the spoiler clamp as is drug away***

**Onyxwolf: don****'****t spoil what will happen Naru. oh don****'****t forget to review****.**

**P.s. I'll be posting a sword art online one-shot and chapter 1 of a new Sword art online story soon.**


End file.
